Moonlight
by fire-panther24
Summary: Don't you know? You can't fight the moonlight. Liley


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

Moonlight

Miley crept behind Lilly and wrapped her arms around Lilly's shoulders. Lilly tensed slightly from the contact.

"Afternoon Love," Miley said as she gave Lilly a small kiss on top of her head. Lilly shivered.

"Hi Miley," Lilly responed tensly. Miley chuckled at Lilly's tone of voice/

Miley had been open about her feelings for Lilly for quite a while now. At first Lilly was very uptight about it, limiting their physical contact to a handshake. Over time Lilly lightened up and their friendship was almost normal. That was, of course, except for the little moments like now. Miley was often hitting on Lilly, with some hope. So far though, Miley's love has gone unrequited, seemingly.

Miley sat down next to Lilly, keeping an arm around Lilly's shoulders. Lilly sighed and looked at Miley.

"C'mon Miles. We're at the beach. There's people around," she protested.

"Well the world's full of 'em Lils," Miley joked. Lilly gave Miley a pleading look. Who could ever resist that face? Miley removed her arm. Lilly smiled at her and gave thanks. Lilly looked towards the waves crashing on the shore. It was a beautiful day to be at the beach.

"Let's go swimming now," Lilly said, eyes frozen to the water. Miley loved how the water reflected in Lilly's eyes and made them sparkle. She nodded.

"Let's go then."

* * *

By the time the girls got out of the water it was already twilight. The sun was staring to set and the sky was a sherbert swirl of orange and purple. Miley and Lilly changed into dry clothes and sat on the beach to watch the sunset. Miley sat close and out her arm around Lilly. Instead of protesting this time, Lilly actually rested her head on Miley's shoulder. Miley smiled. The water turned into liquid gold as the sun sank lower on the horizon. The scene was beautiful and Miley was glad she was able to share it with Lilly. The sky and ocean became dark twins as the sun finally set. The sky was now playing host to the full moon as it shone like a floodlight on the two girls.

"Let's go up to the cliff," Miley suggested, "We'll get a better look at the moon from up there."

Miley stood and held out her hand. Lilly reached up and took it. Miley kept Lilly's hand in her own. The two started off towards a cliff that over looked the ocean. The path to the cliff was scattered with trees. The moonlight broke through and dotted the ground. They reached a slight clearing that had fewer trees. Miley glanced at Lilly and felt her breath being robbed. Lilly seemed to radiate with the moon's own glow. She was simply stunning in the moonlight.

Miley had a sudden impulse and acted on it. She grabbed Lilly by the shoulders and pushed her against a tree. There was a slight grunt as Lilly's back hit the tree. Lilly was pinned. Lilly locked eyes with Miley. Lilly's eyes reflected the light and burned a brighter blue than usual. The stare was intense but there were only two things in her eyes: daring and curiosity. She was daring Miley to make a move and curious to see if Miley was going to do it.

Miley ran her fingers down the side of Lilly's face. She lightly took Lilly's chin in her fingers and turned her head to the side. Lilly had no bad side; she was good looking all around. Miley tilted Lilly's chin up. They stared at each other for a moment. Miley leaned in and gently pressed her lips against Lilly's. Lilly's first reaction was to push Miley back but Miley caught her hand and held it against the tree. Lilly's second reaction was to give in to the kiss. She was surprised. She was enjoying the kiss.

Miley's heart was already going a thousand beats per minute and it only went even faster when Lilly started to kiss back. Miley's hands slid down to Lilly's waist as Lilly's own arms snaked around Miley's neck. Lilly pulled Miley closer to her and deepened the kiss. There was a thousand emotions going through both of them. Neither had quite expected it to feel like this.

The two broke apart breathing heavily. They were still holding on to each other. The look in Lilly's eyes had changed. Without need for words, Lilly was clearly asking what had just happened. More importantly, why had she enjoyed it? Miley leaned in so her mouth was by Lilly's ear.

"Don't you know? You can't fight the moonlight."

**A/N:** Just a short little one shot I thought of when I was listening to _Can't Fight the Moonlight_. You know, the song that comes out on Coyote Ugly? Yeah that one. Sorry I haven't been writing much but my life's been a lil busy. Really sorry and I swear I'll try to update Second Heartbeat and other stories. Be paitent please.


End file.
